A Trickster in the Game
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Naruto has always loved to develp weird strategies when playing board games, so when Duel Monsters came out he was instantly hooked. Now he was offered a chance to compete in the new Duel Monsters tournament that was being hosted by Maximillion Pegasus and he is eager to show what he can do. NarutoxMai Naurot Fox Deck


**A Trickster in the Game, a Naruto and Yugioh Crossover**

 **AN: Okay so this is the first time that I have ever tried to write something like this, by that I mean a duel where the winner is determined by life points instead of actual physical damage. I want to first say that Naruto's deck is comprised of both fake and real Yugioh cards. For the most part his monsters will be my own original cards, and I would say that around half of his magic and trap cards will be original but I am trying to use some real ones as well.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Yugioh**

 **Chapter 1 Training for the Tournament**

"-and now I play **30,000 Year Old White Turtle** in defense mode." A teenager with brown hair in an almost perfect bowl cut said as he laid a card down sideways on the table in front of him. The card depicted a turtle that was excessive wrinkles and "Let's see you get through his 2100 DEF points."

*Heh* "If you think that move was good wait until you see mine." His opponent exclaimed as they studied their cards for a moment. "I play **Yoko the Fox** in attack mode," the young man said while placing one card face up on the table in a vertical position. The card showed a fox with bright red fur, its fangs bared and tail curled around its back. "And I activate my magic card **Enlarged Fangs,** this card increases my monsters ATK points from 1750 up to 2250. Now I will attack your **30,000 Year Old White Turtle,** and to finish my turn I will lay one card face down."

The first boy smiled as he drew a card and practically slammed it down on the table, "Now I play my **Aqua Dragon** in attack mode, and I will attack your **Yoko the Fox.** " The card showed a large reptile with blue scales covering its whole body, except for the underbelly where it was green. "With an ATK of 2300 it will destroy you fox."

"Don't be so sure," the second boy said with a smile on his face as he flipped his facedown card over to reveal a trap card, **Severed Limb**. "This card weakens Dragons or Beast monsters by 1000 ATK points, and since you initiated the attack there is no stopping it, so my monster is safe and you lose your **Aqua Dragon** and 950 Life Points."

The first boy looked shocked for a second before he grabbed a piece of paper next to him and began writing on it before he looked up with a crestfallen look on his face. "Which means that I only have 250 Life Points left," he quickly looked through his cards, but upon realizing that he had no moves to make he was forced to end his turn.

The second boy drew a card from his deck and quickly selected a monster card to be placed on the field face down in defense mode. Since they were going by Duelist Kingdom rules he could not attack the first boy's lifepoints directly, so he was forced to end his turn.

The first boy drew his card, but from the way that his face fell it was clear to see that it was not what the boy was hoping for. Still he laid the card face down in defense mode and scanned his hand once more to confirm that he was out of useful moves before he ended his turn.

"Well you were a good warm up but now I will end this in the next turn," the second boy said as he drew his card and laid a card down behind the face down monster that he had played in the last turn. Since he played it behind the monster the first boy knew that it had to be a magic or trap, but that did not matter since he was not able to attack and any power boost would be worthless against his defensive monster. "Now my **Yoko the Fox** will attack your face down card."

The first boy flipped the card over and revealed that it was a **Slime Toad,** with a weak 500 DEF points. The cards illustration showed a lump of green slime that had an open mouth and two toad like eyes perched on top of its head. And with the **Slime Toad** destroyed the second boys turn ended and the first boy drew his card and once more played his card in defense position with the card facedown.

"Unfortunately that activates my trap," the second boy said as he interrupted the first boys turn; he flipped his second facedown card over and revealed that it was a trap card called **Kitsune Possessed**. The card showed a warrior clad in armor clutching his head with a pained look on his face, and hovering above him was a fox with a long ghost-like tail wrapped around his body. "This card allows me to take control of one of your facedown monsters and change the position to whatever I want."

"Yes but you have to have a Kitsune monster on the field for it to work." The first boy said as the second tried to reach across the table to change the cards position. "But you don't have one on the field, or at least you have not proven that you have one." He said this as he eyed the still facedown monster on the second boy's side of the table.

"True **Yoko the Fox** is not a kitsune, but is that going to be the end of your turn?" the second boy started but waited for the first boy to reluctantly nod in the affirmative. "Then I will show you this card and this duel will be finished." With that he flipped the second card over and revealed that it was a card known as **Burning Kitsune.** This card showed a picture of a fox with its back to a wall of flames and within that wall there is a very distinctive silhouette of three tails within the fire. The second boy once more reached across the table and spun the card into attack position, but left it face down.

"The one bad thing about this card is that I have no way of knowing if my cards ATK points are higher than yours or not, but luckily I have just the card to fix that." The second boy said as he laid anther card on the field, this time face up revealing that it is **Enlarged Claws**. "This card has the same effect as **Enlarged Fangs** and increases my **Yoko the Fox** ATK by 500 points, so that brings the ATK to 2750. And with that I will attack your facedown monster."

With a sigh the first boy flipped his card over and reveled that it was **Seven Colored Fish,** and with an ATK of 1800 it was not a match for the super charged **Yoko the Fox.** "Okay I lost so do you think that you are ready for tournament now?"

The second boy was gathering his cards and looked up, he had bright blonde hair and just as bright blue eyes. He had a tanned complexion and on his face there were three lines on each of his cheeks, they resembled whiskers of some kind of animal.

"I am not sure Harald," the second boy said to the first as they gathered up all of their own cards from the different piles. "What if you and Brad were to duel me at the same time; you know to really push myself?"

Harald looked at the second boy for a while, who was pouting with what was most definitely crocodile tears in the corners of his eyes. That still did not make the look any less effective as after a few moments Harald caved, "Fine Naruto but I still don't like dueling against you."

"I know," the now named Naruto said, "but I really appreciate the help you have been giving me the past week." And it was true, in the past week he and Brad both had helped him prepare for the Duelist Kingdom Tournament that was being hosted by the billionaire and founder of Duel Monsters Maximillion Pegasus.

"Alright I will go find Brad and meet you on the roof in about fifteen minutes; how's that sound?" Harald asked as the two of them finished gathering up their cards.

"That would be perfect and when the two of you get there I will explain the two on one rules for the duel." Naruto responded as he slipped his cards into a small leather bound pouch that he carries on either his belt or in his pocket.

"Good, then let me go find that lazy ass." Harald said with a huff as he left the empty classroom that they had been using for their duel.

Not having any more of a reason to stay, Naruto also left the classroom and made his way to the roof. Along the way he thought about the rules that the duel should have to make it difficult for him, but keep in line with the Duelist Kingdom tournament rules. Making it to the door that led to the roof he opened it and wondered how long it would take for Harald to find Brad.

"You finally got here," Naruto looked up to see both Harald and Brad with one of the tables from the storage room set up on the roof. "We were wondering if you had chickened out or not."

Naruto could only smile at the jab that Brad had given him, they were always like this Harald would be the kind of moody guy that seems hard to get along with, while in reality he was just lazy and nervous in large crowds. In contrast he and Brad on the other hand were loud, brash, confident and more than likely a little too adventurous for their own good.

"So who's idea was it to get the table and how long have you two been setting up this little surprise?" Naruto asked his two friends.

"I planned it, and Brad here got the table as I was keeping you distracted with our duel." Harald said as both he and Brad smirked at the ruse they had going.

"Well I am impressed," Naruto said with false pride, "if only you could strategize like that using your cards."

"Shut up and let's get this duel underway." Brad said as he and Harald revealed their decks and began to sit down at the table.

"Sure I got five minutes of free time." Naruto jabbed at them one last time as he sat at the table and began shuffling his deck.

"Hah, you hear that, he thinks that it will take us five minutes to wipe him out. Maybe after this Pegasus will invite us to the island instead." Brad said as both he and Harald presented their decks to Naruto for him to shuffle, and he in turn did the same.

With all of the decks shuffled the three friends sat at the table, two on one side and one directly across from them. As if signaled by a noise that only they could hear all three of them began to draw their hands from the deck. The duel has begun.

 **END**

 **AN: So that is the first chapter, mainly just to show how my dueling writing style looks, and to set up for the full length duel in the next chapter before we get on the boat headed to Duelist Kingdom. Also just so everyone understands Brad and Harald will not be in the story for long, they were just there to give him someone to practice with. I say this so that I will not have people trying to pair them off with someone.**


End file.
